


Why Don’t You Take A Break?

by virtuesangel



Category: Animal Crossing, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anyways, carly writes smash again!, dont ask how thats involved youll see, dont worry im not becoming a full time dr author, hes like. 11 at most, its been a while, king dedede is a meanie >:(, like not really but. technically theyre spoilers, or am i ?, technical drv3 spoilers, villager cares about isabelle a lot, villager is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesangel/pseuds/virtuesangel
Summary: Isabelle tends to overwork herself, even when she’s away from the Town Hall. But Villager, with the help of a few others, plans to put an end to that.





	Why Don’t You Take A Break?

The sound of a sand bag hitting the ground echoes through the training room, along with the spilling of sand. Isabelle wipes her forehead with her arm. That’s the third sand bag tonight.. But she has to keep going. There’s no way she’s gonna lose another match tomorrow! She wants to prove that she’s just as strong and capable as all the big muscular fighters. Just because she’s small doesn’t mean she’s helpless, and Isabelle is determined to prove that. Just as she’s walking over to the fourth sand bag of the night, the doors open. In walks a drowsy, concerned Villager with Kirby in tow.

“Isabelle? What are you doing in here, it’s almost midnight..” Isabelle turns to the source of the voice. Ah, just Villager in his orchid mantis pajamas.. She hopes that she didn’t wake him. Or Kirby. But, to be fair, Kirby may have been up anyways, he ate a lot of Little Mac’s pinwheel cookies this afternoon. 

“Oh, hello Mr. Mayor! I’m just getting in a little training is all, no need to worry.” Isabelle put on her best customer service voice. It may have convinced the average person, but not Villager. He could tell that she was exhausted, but.. It wasn’t like he could stop her anyways. He looked down at his feet. 

“Oh, okay.. You should get some sleep, if you get too tired you won’t fight as well tomorrow.” Villager adds. Kirby nods enthusiastically. 

“I’ll be fine, Mr. Mayor, don’t worry about me. You should really get some rest, it’s much too late for you to be awake!” Isabelle half-heartedly scolds him. “Go on, get some rest. I promise I’ll be okay.” She shoos Villager away with her paws. Villager nods sadly, and drags Kirby out the door with him like a stuffed toy. 

“I don’t understand why she works so much, even when she’s tired.” Villager says to Kirby. “She’s gonna get herself sick if she doesn’t sleep..” 

“Poyopoyo!” Kirby replied, nodding curtly. Villager sighs, sitting against the wall outside the training room. Kirby follows suit.

“Maybe we should do something so she gets some sleep. We can throw a party.. A sleep-party. Yeah. What do you think about that, Kirby?” Villager turns to Kirby with an excited smile. Kirby claps their paws together, causing a star to appear. 

“Poyo!” They cheer excitedly. Villager’s smile grows. 

“Yeah, this is a good idea! But.. we should work on it tomorrow, it’s past my bedtime. And yours too probably.” Villager stands back up, takes Kirby’s paw and walks down the hallway to their rooms. He tucks Kirby back into his bed and continues down the hall to his room, laying down and staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. Tomorrow’s gonna be a busy day, and there’s gonna be a lot of talking involved.. But he’ll do it for Isabelle. 

—

The morning goes as usual. Villager gets dressed and goes downstairs to the dining hall. Mewtwo is scolding Kirby for inhaling all the orange juice before anyone else could have any, the Inklings are trying to put out a small grease fire in the kitchen with their ink guns, and Rosalina is feeding Luma the blueberries she picked out of her blueberry muffin. Yes, everything is normal. Villager grabs a granola bar and walks out of the dining hall and back up to the residential area, where he first knocks on Joker’s door. He hears a ‘come in’ from the other side, and opens the door slowly. Joker’s sitting on his bed, hunched over his PS Vita, completely invested in whatever it is he’s playing. Villager cocks his head to the side.

“Hullo Mr. Joker, uhm.. What are you p-playing?” Villager couldn’t help but be nervous, he hasn’t gotten used to talking to Joker quite yet. Plus.. He’s just so cool! Joker looks up from his system with a smile, clearly excited about his game. 

“Heya Villager! Oh, it’s this super cool game called Danganronpa, all these kids get trapped in a school and they have to solve murders- and right now, this guy named Kaito got squished in a-“ Joker cuts himself off. “Ah, whoops, I’m rambling. What’d you need, little guy?” Villager sighs with relief. He doesn’t know what a Dog Man Romper is, but it sounds really scary. 

“Oh, w-well, I was wondering if you could help me with something.. Isabelle’s been working a lot and not sleeping so much, a-and I wanna help her not work so much so I was gonna throw a sleep-party.. Because maybe if we’re all gonna sleep, she’ll do it too.” Joker swore he felt his heart pop. That’s the cutest plan he’s ever heard. His smile grows.

“Of course I’ll help you! We don’t want Isabelle overworking herself, and I’m down to sleep any time.” Joker laughs at his own joke. Villager laughs along nervously. 

“Thank you so much, Mr. Joker! Do you think we need help from a-anyone else?” Villager asks. Joker thinks about it for a moment. 

“I think one more person on the team wouldn’t hurt. Maybe we should get King Dedede in on it! He’s good at planning parties.” Joker’s right, he is pretty good at party-planning. Who could forget Samus’ birthday party last month, all planned by Dedede? All the decorations were perfect, not to mention the cake.. Yeah, Dedede is the right way to go. Villager nods, and the two set off to find the Great King. Though, when they do eventually find him, the King seems to have other plans. He scoffs when Villager asks him to help.

“I’ve got plans today! I’m gettin’ a haircut, an’ I don’t wanna miss my appointment for some party-plannin’ nonsense.” Joker pulls a face. King Dedede doesn’t even have hair, he’s a penguin. Or does he? Joker doesn’t want to think about it. 

“You don’t have to be rude about it, man. C’mon Villy, let’s go plan this thing ourselves.” Joker drags a dejected Villager away from King Dedede. He waved goodbye despite the rejection. Joker and Villager sit down in the now empty dining hall to discuss their party plans. 

“A-Alright, so I think maybe we should have it in the courtyard.. We can have tents and maybe a f-fire pit and stuff, and it’ll be cozy.” Joker nods enthusiastically. 

“That’d be super cool! I can bring out my speaker, and we can have music! Y’know, until the actual sleeping part. Maybe even ka-“ Joker remembers the last time he did karaoke with Kirby. “Nevermind that. But yeah, it’d be awesome to have it in the courtyard. Great idea, Villy!” Joker holds up his hand for a high five. Villager smiles and high fives Joker.

“Y-Yeah, this is gonna be fun! Just make sure Isabelle doesn’t find out, because then she won’t come..” 

“Totally! I won’t say anything about it to her, it’ll be our little secret. I can’t wait!!” 

“Me neither! I hope Isabelle will like it..”

“Of course she will! Now come on, let’s go back to my room and get some stuff together for this party.”

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! another smash fic after months! maybe ill keep writing smash after this. or maybe ill become a fulltime drv3 author and you’ll never see the light of day from under all my self indulgent garbage! who knows, im a wild card.
> 
> anyways hope u enjoyed


End file.
